Battle and Love
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: The number of Jedi on Geonosis is falling fast, and Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto worry about the other. Takes place from just before the circle of Jedi, and up to the end of the battle. Sequel to Interlude on Geonosis but can stand alone. AaylaKit


**Battle and Love**

_A/N: The third and final sequel to "Unusual Sparring Match", and "Interlude on Geonosis". This is again more action (I believe) than romance, but I had fun writing it, although it has taken a rather long time! My plate has become rather full…_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does. _

_A/N: Enjoy, and please review:) _

Jedi Master Kit Fisto whirled and dodged, slashed and parried, kicked and Force-pushed. All around him, battle droids fell to the sandy ground, with various lightsabre wounds, even as the Nautolan was driven back with his fellow Jedi.

A large part of his mind registered with numb shock that there could be no more than 35 Jedi left in the arena, however, an even larger part of his mind screamed at him that Aayla Secura was not among them.

"No…" he whispered as he desperately looked around the battle ground, but all he saw was the flash of lightsabres as the thousands of droids continued their march forwards.

Continuing as though on auto pilot, his lightsabre deflecting blaster bolts, Kit scanned the arena again, desperately searching for the flash of an acid blue lightsabre held by a graceful Twi'lek, the swish of Aayla's _lekku_, something… anything!

Kit could feel panic take hold of him as he saw for himself, there was no sign of Aayla, in fact he hadn't seen her since they had defeated the Acklay together. Where was she? Where was the women he loved?

Aayla leaped over a pair of battle droids and as she ran, Aayla turned and deflected a pair of blaster bolts back to the droids. The arena seats were now empty of Geonosians, however, they were full of droids. Aayla was shocked at how many they had managed to build.

She sliced through a couple more droids and lopped the heads of another two as she hurriedly crossed to the edge of the seating area. Looking down over the battle, Aayla was rocked to her very core. Out of the 200 Jedi that had come to Geonosis, barely 30 were left, and from where she was, Aayla could see that number was dropping.

The Twi'lek tore her eyes from the bleak scene and desperately searched for a single Jedi. Master Kit Fisto meant the world to her, and she loved him with all her heart. A Jedi should not fall in love, but the two found themselves stronger and wiser for it.

There! Aayla sighed with relief as she spotted her green skinned lover. The Twi'lek studied the Nautolan as he fought, and become more and more anxious. He seemed distracted, Aayla noted, and as she watched, Kit let his lightsabre drop and go slack for a moment as he looked around the arena.

"No!" Aayla whispered. Kit, you must fight! Don't give up, I couldn't bear it! She though desperately. Aayla would have contacted him through the Force; however, in battle such a distraction could be deadly.

"Aayla!" A warning shout bought her back to her senses. Looking around, Aayla saw Ki-Adi-Mundi tense. At the same time she felt a warning through the Force. In the next instant, Aayla was fighting more than 50 droids. "Where'd they come from!" Aayla cried, as she desperately tried to hold them off.

"I don't know! Wait…" Ki-Adi's voice trailed off as the droids paused. Aayla looked at the commander, expectantly. "Move, Jedi!" It said in its metallic voice, gesturing to the arena below the stands.

Aayla carefully weighed out her chances against the droids. "Move!" Snapped the droid again, and Aayla complied. Better than facing off against so many killing machines, she thought, and perhaps Kit is down there. She, Ki-Adi and Plo Koon were forced out of the stands and down to the sand covered arena below.

As she walked across the ground, Aayla noticed that all the droids here had stopped as well… they were waiting for something, but what? All thoughts of the droids went out her mind, however, as soon as she saw how many Jedi were left. Barely 20! How could that have happened? Out of 200…only 20 survived? It was all Aayla could do to stop herself from weeping at the deaths of her brothers and sisters.

Although even as Aayla mourned, she was furiously searching the small circle of Jedi for one in particular. And there he was, his acid green blade raised high, a mask of battle upon his face, although, when he and Aayla's eyes met, it melted away to be replaced by nothing more than pure love for each other. How Aayla wished to run to him, throw her arms about his waist, and fall into his embrace!

Aayla hurriedly shook her head to clear such thoughts from it. Save that behaviour for more private places, their love had to remain secret… and Master Windu was saying something to Dooku. She hurriedly tore herself from her internal celebrations that Kit was alive to hear Dooku saying: "Then, I'm sorry old friend…"

Aayla tensed and resumed her attack position. She and Kit's eyes locked and their gaze spoke volumes to each other. _Together then, my love and never forget just how much I am in love with you…_ She sent Kit through the Force.

_Only if you promise me the same._ He sent back and Aayla replied positively as she watched the droids. Any instant now…

"Look!" she started as Senator Amidala cried out and Aayla looked skywards. Ships! Aayla gasped for an instant, completely surprised before her instincts kicked in and she whirled her blade up and continued fighting. Behind her a ship came down, she hesitated for a moment, checking to see if her fellow Jedi also made it to the gunships before she turned and ran to her transport.

Kit leaped aboard one of the Republic Vessels, nodding gratefully at Ki-Adi who had deflected bolts, allowing him, to make it aboard. He turned and looked back at the now desolate arena, making sure Aayla had made it out. He breathed a sigh of relief after scanning the battleground. Thank the Force, he thought. Kit located her through the Force, and sent love towards Aayla, making sure she was alright.

Once he was assured of her safety, he focused on the conversation between Masters Yoda and Windu. Kit agreed with what was being said: Dooku was the key to all this, allow him to escape and he would certainly create many more problems and battles. Kit opened his mouth to comment, however, he never got his chance as the ship came in to land rather swiftly, and Kit could see that the droids he had faced in the arena had not been many compared to the thousands and thousands he could see from the Forward Command Centre.

He hurriedly followed his fellow Masters off the ship and listened as a clone commander filled him in on his role in the battle. Kit was about to follow the clone towards the troops he would command, however out of the corner of his eye he saw Aayla, also being briefed by the clones, and he couldn't stand their separation any more.

He crossed briskly over to her and ignored the look of surprise on her face. "Thank you, trooper. Aayla and I shall depart in just a few moments. We require a quick, private word." Kit had spoken to the Clone politely, however his tone screamed authority. The clone turned and left the two Jedi, following his orders precisely, as always and Kit drew Aayla quickly behind one of the ships.

"Kit… not here… we mustn't…" Aayla whispered as he put his arms around her. To her own ears the warning sounded hollow and false. She shook her head and laughed quietly, sliding her arms around his neck, and then their lips meet. They broke apart a few moments later, and Aayla shivered with pleasure. "Be careful out there…" Kit whispered to her and Aayla nodded. "Only if you are too," she replied softly, glancing around to make sure there was no one around.

Kit laughed softly. "I will. And I will see you after this battle. The Room of a Thousand Fountains is looking quite nice, after all this sand. Perhaps I can teach you some new swimming strokes… that is… if we don't get sidetracked!" Aayla froze, stunned, and then laughed too, trying _not _to focus on the images her mind was conjuring up. Kit treated her to his trademark grin, and then bounded away, lightsabre in hand.

Aayla smiled after him, and then drew her own weapon. She emerged from behind the Republic Gunship and hurried over to the clones. "Ready, Sir?" asked the commander, his tone neutral. "Yes, trooper. Now, let's move out!" Aayla nodded at her squad and ran forward, joining the other Jedi in battle.

Aayla could not remember how long she fought for, or how many droids she destroyed. The Battle of Geonosis was one long blur of blaster fire, clones and lightsabres after she lead her squad in. It was not until the end of the battle, when she was finally able to return to the Forward Command Centre, thar her memory began to function normally again. And although she was told that Dooku had escaped, her dismay at that was quickly put out of her mind, when she and Kit managed to steal another private moment.

Kit reached up, and brushed away some dirt from Aayla's cheek. They were standing behind the wreckage of a ship, Republic or Separatist, who could tell from the burnt out hull. "Aayla…" he whispered, savouring the sound of her name upon his lips, thanking the Force that she was not one of the many Jedi to have fallen. They kissed deeply for a moment, Aayla encircling her arms around his neck, and Kit's hands finding their way around her slim waist.

They broke apart, and Aayla smiled up at Kit. "I think we should go and get aboard one of transport ships. There is nothing else to do here and… the Room of a Thousand Fountains beckons."

Kit laughed. "I agree wholeheartedly." he replied as the two Jedi set off towards the ships that would carry them home to the Jedi Temple.

_Finis _

_A/N: There, what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think:) Although, no flames thanks! _


End file.
